1. Field
The following description relates to an event notification to indicate the occurrence of an event, and more particularly, to an event notification using a notification interface, e.g., a popup window.
2. Discussion of the Background
In communications between terminal devices, such as smartphones, a variety of events may occur, including incoming call, receipt of messages, system state change, etc. Generally, in smartphone communications, a popup window or a status bar on top of the display screen is usually used to indicate an event. FIG. 1 illustrates a diagram of an operating system configuration for an event notification, whereby the occurrence of an event is broadcast to each application in a smartphone, and the broadcast event notification is processed in a broadcast receiver in the application and the processing result is displayed on a display screen. Referring to FIG. 1, in response to a request from a broadcast component, an ActivityManagerService may activate registered receivers corresponding to an action associated with the request. Accordingly, the user may easily recognize the occurrence of the event. However, if a popup window for an event notification appears on a display, as shown in FIG. 2, while a user is enjoying a game or video content displayed on the entire display screen, the popup window may disturb the user. In other words, the event notification may cause inconvenience to the user because the notification is automatically delivered in a popup window regardless of a current state of a terminal device. Further, even if the popup window is not displayed on the screen of the terminal device, the event notification may cause a temporary disturbance to the operation of the executed application.